


Can I Kiss You?

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz's POV, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, eighth year, like there's some snark and then there's some cute stuff, tbh this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: “You’re not subtle you know.”Baz’s heart skips a beat and he sets down his book.  “I hardly have a clue about what you’re talking about, Snow,” he says, eyebrows narrowed.“You stare at me.  A lot.  I think you think you’re being subtle, but you aren’t,” he says, his eyes never leaving his laptop screen.  “Or maybe you do want me to see.  Maybe this is all part of one of your plots.”  That’s when Simon looks over at him with a slight scowl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt! SnowBaz + "Can I kiss you?"  
> Enjoy reading!

It’s September and the weather is still warm, so Baz really doesn’t mind that Simon opened their window. The summery air breezes through the window and gently rustles the pages of his book. Baz tucks his hair behind his ear and glances over at Simon.

Simon’s lying on his bed with his laptop on his chest. The late afternoon sun somehow makes his hair seem even more brilliantly gold than usual. If Baz were better with his words, he’d probably write sonnets comparing Simon to the sun. If he was the sun, then Baz was the moon. It’s the most cliche thing he’s thought all day and he snorts. That catches Simon’s attention and he looks over with raised eyebrows. Baz sticks out his tongue before turning back to his book.

A few moments pass and Baz can still feel Simon’s eyes on him. He huffs and turns to look at him. “Can I _help_ you?” he asks, feigning frustration.

Simon rolls his eyes and shifts so he’s actually sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard. “You’re the one who started looking at me first, you know.”

And Baz really doesn’t know what to say to that. “Haven’t you ever heard of staring into space?” he said after a couple moments.

It’s Simon who snorts this time. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” He types on his laptop again for a couple minutes before speaking again. “You’re not subtle you know.”

Baz’s heart skips a beat and he sets down his book. “I hardly have a clue about what you’re talking about, Snow,” he says, eyebrows narrowed.

“You stare at me. A lot. I think you think you’re being subtle, but you aren’t,” he says, his eyes never leaving his laptop screen. “Or maybe you do want me to see. Maybe this is all part of one of your plots.” That’s when Simon looks over at him with a slight scowl.

“Crowley, Snow. My life doesn’t revolve around planning your demise. You know that, right?” Except it does. Well, it should. The less Simon knows, the better. “Does it bother you so much that maybe sometimes I glance in your direction?”

Simon actually _laughs_ and he closes his laptop before setting on his nightstand. “You sometimes ‘ _glance in my direction_ ,’” he says, using air quotes. “Now _that’s_ the understatement of the century. I’ve caught you glancing in my direction or staring into space at me or whatever you want it call it at least three times a day this past week. And that’s just this week.”

Baz’s cheeks burn and he picks at a loose thread on his comforter. “Yeah, right,” he says meekly. Had he really been so obvious all week?

Simon turns on his bed to face him and crosses his legs. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” he asks.

“Of course not,” he says, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

“Baz.”

“Snow.”

Simon climbs off his bed and settles on the foot of Baz’s. “I know you went out with Grayson Wilde in sixth year,” he says.

Baz makes a face and shakes his head. “I did _not_ go out with Grayson Wilde.”

Simon raises a brow and tilts his head. “But I saw you guys snogging in one of those practice rooms in the music wing.”

Baz’s cheeks begin to burn again and he tries to ignore the way his heart starts to beat a little faster. “Well, that was all we did. Kiss a little bit. What were you even doing in the music wing?”

“That was the year Agatha wanted to learn to play piano,” Simon says, and he shrugs. “I found you and Grayson before I found Agatha.”

“Well, what does that even have to do with anything?” He suddenly feels self-conscious and tugs at his sleeves.

“Well, you said you weren’t staring at me for some sort of plot and I know you like guys, so I was wondering if, you know, maybe that’s...why.” Simon’s cheeks flush a light pink and it clicks in Baz’s head.

“You think I like you?” he asks slowly.

Simon immediately stands up and runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, yeah, it sounds really dumb when you say it out loud, considering our past and all, but yeah, that’s what I was getting at.” He turns away and rubs his hands at his face in frustration.

It’s quiet for a few moments before Baz breaks the silence.

“What if I did?”

Simon turns around again with his brows raised and his lips parted in a small “o” shape. It’s cuter than it should be. “Do you?”

Baz shrugs and stands, shoving his hands into his pockets. “That depends.”

“On?” Simon asks eagerly. A little more eager than Baz would expect, really.

“On if you’re into guys. And still broken up with Agatha.”

Simon steps into Baz’s space and runs his hands down his arms. He takes his hands out of his pockets and then he’s holding Simon’s hands. Simon’s holding his hands. Baz forgets to breathe for a few moments he looks into his eyes, feeling lost and vulnerable.

“I’m not dating Agatha,” says Simon. “And I’m still, you know, figuring that stuff out, but I know one guy I’m into.”

Baz swallows and takes a breath. “Can I kiss you?”

Simon grins and tilts his head. “Not if I kiss you first.”

And before he knows it, Simon’s lips are pressed against Baz’s and it’s everything he’s ever dreamed of and more. His lips are soft and pliant and Baz can tell he knows exactly what he’s doing. With their fingers laced and their lips pressed together, Baz swears he can feel sparks flying. Turns out that isn’t something that only happens in half-assed romance novels.

Simon nudges him backward and when he feels the back of his legs press against his bed, Baz lies down. Simon crawls on top of him, pressed between his legs, and kisses him again. Baz has to tilt his head up a bit to reach his lips. He rests one hand on Simon’s shoulder and tangles the other in his hair.

When he pulls away, Baz chases his lips. Simon looks down at him fondly and Baz uses this moment to admire his flushed skin and messy hair and kiss-swollen lips. He almost pinches himself to make sure this is all real.

“I like you,” Simon says.

Baz’s heart begins hammering in his chest and he bites back a smile.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me on my [tumblr!](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com)  
> All comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
